House of AfterProm
by rutterluvr7659
Summary: What happens wit the Anubis gang after the Prom? Rated M for non-explicit lemons in future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Sadly, I do not own HOA or any of the characters.**

**I hope you enjoy this story!**

_**CHAPTER 1**_

**-Amber's POV-**

"**So, tomorrow is the Prom, and I know that we all want to plan something special for the guys…" I started, looking at Nina, Patricia, and Mara. They nodded, and I continued, "So I was thinking that we could all swap rooms for the night." Nina laughed, Patricia glared at me, and Mara nodded enthusiastically. I looked at Nina, and she said, "Amber, do you really think that the boys will be up for this? I honestly don't think that Fabian will like this idea." Patricia said, "Let me guess, I'll be stuck with that**_** slimeball**_**, and you guys will all be screwing your boyfriends while Jerome and I glare at each other from across the room." Nina blushed and started to say something, but Mara stopped her, saying, "Nina, we all know that you love Fabian, and that He loves you, whether or not you choose to believe it. Now, you may not end up doing **_**it**_**, but you guys will probably get together tomorrow night. And Patricia, Jerome likes you…" Nina sighed, then blushed and said, "I guess it's okay with me." Patricia looked up, hopeful, and said, "Why not? It could be interesting." And we all started discussing the plan. Patricia, Mara, and I had small 'presents' for Nina, and I gave them the secret signal. They got up and left the room, and Nina asked me, "What was that all about?" I shrugged, and seconds later they were back with their small wrapped packages. I got up and retrieved mine from under my bed, and we all threw them at Nina, saying, "Open them." She did, and she gasped and looked mortified. I said, "Neens, I know that what we just gave you might be shocking, but we all want you to be prepared for tomorrow night, just in case." She looked at us, then down at the boxes and said, "Guys, I'm grateful for these, promise, but I'm not sure that Fabian will be up for this. I am, but I don't think he will be." She paled, realizing what she just said, then said, "You three can NEVER repeat that. EVER. Not even to your diaries." We saw her mortification, then said, "Nina, do you want us to tell you about our first times?" She nodded. I said, "I'll go first." Then I began my story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Gifts & Amber's Story

**Sadly, I do not own HOA or any of the characters. I just own my plot line, so please don't steal it! **

**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 2**

****Nina's POV****

**They just gave me condoms. I can't believe it. Amber asked me if I wanted to hear their first time stories. I nodded, and she began, saying, "Well, Mick and I had been dating for about a year. It was grade 9, and I was so in love with him. I told him I was ready, and he told me that we could do it as soon as he could get ready. About an hour later I heard a knock at the door, and Fabian said, "Mick sent me up here to tell you he's ready. Have fun." And he retreated to the common room. I made my way downstairs and knocked on Mick's door. He opened it seconds later, and all I saw was him, standing there in his favorite green boxers. I walked in and he said, "Amber I love you. I am so glad you want to do this." And we started playing around. After about 20 minutes of that, he rolled me over so I was on bottom, and I told him it was okay. It hurt at first, but after a little while it felt amazing. We came together in a way that I now realize was just lust. It wasn't love. But it was amazing. He will always have a spot in my heart for being my first, but he just isn't the one for me." I nodded, hugging her sand said, "Thank you for telling me your story." Patricia said, "I guess I'll go next, as Mara looks like she isn't able to talk yet…" Mara nodded, and Patricia started her story…**


	3. Chapter 3: Patricia's Story

_Hey Guys! I know—it's been forever and a year since I added to this story, but I had to deal with a laptop crash (and losing a lot of what I had written) in March. I got a new laptop in April, but I had to focus on school—I finished my sophomore year of college in May, and I've been trying to figure out where this and my other story are going (since I lost about half of my other story and all but the two chapters of this I had previously uploaded). Anyway, I'm back now, and I'm going to try to get a chapter or two a week up on this. So here is the long-awaited Chapter Three!_

_Sadly, I don't own HoA or any of the characters. They may seem OOC, and that's all me, along with my plotline, but that's it. Please don't steal this._

_Also, to those who are asking for more descriptions in the story, I'm just being vague right now so that the good stuff can come later. Fear not, there will be descriptive rated m parts in the story, but not right meow. _

_Thanks for reading! Love, rutterluvr7659_

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER 3<span>**

Patricia's POV

I could see that Mara would have some trouble telling her story right after Amber, so I jumped right into mine.

"So you three will get to hear why the Slimeball and I don't get along. Our families have known each other since before we were born…so Jerome and I kind of grew up knowing each other really well. We were kind of best friends when we were young, and I was hoping that that we always would be. A couple of summers ago, our families decided to go on holiday together. When I heard that, I decided that I wanted to be with Jerome. I had thought about it a lot…but I know I realized how different he was from other guys. He practically knew me better than anyone, even more than myself sometimes, and I feel that I knew him that well too. I have loved him for a long time, probably since we were twelve, once I had some knowledge of what love actually was. So I told him that I loved him and wanted to be with him while we were on holiday, one night after dinner when we were walking on the beach that was close to the villa we were staying at. We decided then that we would do it." I decided to stop here and take a second to breathe before finishing the story. The girls all waited for me to continue, so I knew that they wanted to hear this, which is great. I think they all need to hear this to understand. "Anyway, we decided that there was no better time than the present, so I was glad I brought a blanket with me. We did it right there on the beach, under the stars. It was really spontaneous, but I have never felt so loved in my life. We were perfect together. There is no other way to describe it. He even told me he loved me too. There aren't words to say how I felt when I heard that. After, we just laid there and cuddled and stargazed for a while, and I knew then and there I didn't want to be with anyone else…ever. I only wanted to be with him. I'm not too sure how he felt, though, because for the rest of our holiday he didn't talk to me. Not one word. So after that we kind of drifted apart." I couldn't help it, I started crying, but I knew that I had to get this out. The girls need to know. "I still love him. We went from being best friends and (at least on my part) loving each other one moment to not talking the next. And now that we live together, it can get awkward because I'll see how cute he looks one morning at breakfast and have to remember that night and what happened after, and it makes me so mad. I lost my best friend because I decided to take our relationship to the next level." I took a second again to breathe and kind of pull myself together again while the girls hugged me. "It was a perfect evening though, no doubt about that. I wouldn't change it for anything."

Nina hugged me and said, "Thank you, Patricia. Maybe he didn't know what to do. We can work on that if you want?" I nodded, and Amber then said, "Okay, now it's Mara's turn." Mara looked a little bit panicked, but went ahead and nodded before starting on her first time story…


	4. Important AN (Not an Update)

**_I'm so sorry that this isn't an update for you all, but this is super IMPORTANT!_**

I apparently have terrible luck with technology in general. In November 2012, my laptop took a spill from my dining room table to the floor (thanks to my cat), making Lappy 2.0 no more.

I got a new laptop (obviously, since I'm writing this), but I lost everything. All of my progress on my stories is gone. I cried for days... a year's worth of work was gone.

I can't even find the flash drive I had put HOL; HOSL on...I'm trying to see if I can at least put all of my files from that computer onto a flash drive or something, but until I do, no updates...sorry, folks.

I'm going to try and get my stories up and going as soon as I can, but I'm a broke college kid, so just bear with me during this time of many headaches over this.

thank you guys so much, I love you all!


	5. Chapter 4: Mara's Story

I know, I suck. It has been so long since I've written. but here is a new chappie! I'm trying to get my old laptops fixed-at least to the point where I can get my old stuff back). Once I do (if I can) I'll edit this chappie so that it fits with my older aesthetic.

Anyway, Here It Is! I know it's short, sorry!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own HOA, blah, blah, blah. any OOC-ness and the plot are mine!

**Ch. 4: Mara's Story**

~Mara's POV~

So all of the girls are staring at me…I'm just gonna put this out there…

"Okay, so my first time was a bit more recent…and by recent I mean just last week." The girls all looked at me and Nina asked, "what?" I replied, "Yeah, just last week when Mick and I went to visit his parents…we didn't really visit his parents. We went to his house, yeah, but his parents weren't there. It was really romantic, though. He put out candles all over his bedroom and put on some romantic music for us. He knew I was really nervous about it—I mean, what if he didn't enjoy it?—so we did a lot of foreplay to relax. After a good half hour, I knew it was time, so I rolled us over so he was on top. It really did hurt at first. I knew that he wasn't a virgin, but he was still really gentle with me. It was amazing. No regrets at all. It was perfect."

Nina got up and hugged me, then sat back down and said, "Guys, I'm nervous. What if Fabes doesn't want me like that…?" We all reassured her that he definitely does want her in every way possible, but she still seemed nervous.

Then I remembered something. "Guys, did anyone talk to Trudy about this? Or are we doing this secretly?"

I got three shocked looks in response.


	6. Chapter 5: Convincing Trudy

**I FOUND THE FLASHDRIVE THAT HAD ALL MY WORK ON IT!**

**sorry about the all-caps there, but i'm just the most excited!**

**So since you guys are all awesome and put up with me through months on months on months of no uploads, i'm uploading two chapters of this tonight!**

**Stay beautiful, loves.**  
><strong>3, Coco<strong>

**ALSO, I DON'T OWN HOA!**

Amber's POV

-Later that day-

I couldn't wait to convince Trudy that our plan should happen. I decided that Neens and I should be the ones to ask Trudes to let us all swap rooms. We found her in the kitchen, making cupcakes for after supper.

"Hey Trudy, what's up?" Nina asked. I figured I'd let her lead, since she seems better at this than me. Trudy smiled and said, "Hello sweetie. Is everything okay?" Neens looked at me and I said, "Actually Trudy, Nina and I have something we wanted to ask you about. Tomorrow is the Prom, as you know, and we were wondering if we could all swap rooms for the night?" Trudy looked up at us and asked, "Who would be rooming with who, girls?" Nina then said, "Well, we were hoping that you would let us all bunk with our dates for the night. We won't do anything inappropriate, promise." Neens is _really_ good at this. "Well, let me think on it. I'll be in charge tomorrow night. Victor won't be here…he has some meeting he has to go to in the city tomorrow, so he'll be gone all weekend." We both smiled and said, "Thanks Trudy! You're the best!" Then Nina said, "If we are around the others when you make your decision, just tell us that 'the plan' is acceptable or not. We want to surprise the boys." "Sure thing, sweeties. I'll let you know by supper."

We both left Trudy to her cooking after thanking her again and sprinted upstairs where we both squealed and high-fived. _SCORE!_


	7. Chapter 6: Jerome's Side of the Story

**Alright everyone, here is the last one i'm uploading tonight. But be prepared for some more coming soon! two or three weeks at the ABSOLUTE latest.**

**3, Coco**

CHAPTER 6

Nina's POV

So since we were done talking about our sex lives (or lack thereof), I decided to leave the three of them to planning our Prom outfits (well, Amber planned our outfits while Mara took notes and Patricia helped with accessories), since I suck at all things fashion. I decided to go downstairs and see what Jerome was up to, since I feel like something wasn't right with Patricia's story. Something happened to Jerome, and I needed to figure it out. They both deserve that happiness.

Jerome was in the common room with Fabian and Alfie. I walked over to one of the couches and said, "Hey Jerome, can I talk to you?" All three of the guys looked at me like I had ten heads, but Jerome nodded and followed me outside. We started walking towards the school building and I decided to cut to the chase… "So you and Patricia used to be best friends?" He nodded and said, "And you want to know why that changed?" I simply replied, "Well, she told me some of the back story, but I was wondering how you saw it all." He looked at me and said, "I'm assuming she told you how we grew up as best friends, and about the holiday our families shared a couple of summers ago?" I nodded, so he continued, "So around the time my mum told me we were going on holiday with Patricia's family I had started to have…er, feelings, I suppose…for Patricia, and I knew that anything else would change our friendship forever, but I wanted that—I wanted to be more than her best friend. We knew each other so well, and it was kind of…scary, Nina, knowing that our friendship was changing. I guess it was right before we left for our holiday that I figured out that I love her. We were always inseparable before then, so our parents didn't think anything of it when we spent all of our time together. Well, one night we went for a walk—I'm assuming once again that you know what happened on our walk?" I nodded again, not wanting to interrupt him, so he kept telling me his side of the story. "So we are walking on the beach, and I'm captivated by how beautiful she looks, and she says, 'Jerome, I think I love you, like more than a friend.' I was shocked. I mean, how can Trixie Pixie, my gorgeous best friend, feel the same way about me as I do her? It didn't make sense in my head as to why she would love me, but I told her I love her too, and she says, 'Well, I also want to be with you. I want you to be my first.' And I mean, of course I'm going to agree to be her first, as she would be mine. Nina, you have no idea how amazing it felt to hold her in my arms that night, showing her how much I love her. We were meant to be together. I have no idea how I knew that, but I knew it. We stayed out on the beach that night, her staring at the stars and me staring at her. I knew things would change between us, so I wanted to savor every moment we had together that night. The next morning I didn't know how to act around her—I mean, how does one act around your family and the family of the girl you're in love with after knowing that you just made love with said girl the night before? Needless to say, it was awkward, as was every time I saw her afterwards. Once we both found out we were going to be living together here, I was excited, as I figured that this would be a chance for me to figure out what went wrong, but now everything is wrong…" He stopped talking, so I said, "Honestly, Jerome, this is an easy fix. Ask Patricia to the prom, and call her by your nickname for her—Trixie Pixie, was it?—anyway, use that name, and she will just melt. I think she wants to be with you. From what she told me, her feelings haven't really changed from that night, Jerome. Just take her to the Prom, and that night, tell her what you told me. I think that will fix it, okay? Now, what can you tell me in regards to Fabian? I want to surprise him on Prom night, but I don't know what to do for him yet…"

Jerome smiled and said, "Thanks, Nina. I don't think I can help you with Fabian, though…but I think you'll do just fine on your own…"

I smiled back at him, and I started to tell him a story from back home as we made our way back to the house, where hopefully the girls would be done putting our outfits together…


	8. Chapter 7: Dinner for Two

**Okay, so yeah I know it's been forever since I uploaded. I'm so sorry! School started to get really hectic right after I last uploaded, and school comes first for me. Then when summer started I had my 21st birthday (Which is a HUGE deal because I'm FINALLY able to go do things with my friends), family vacation, and three sick puppy dogs getting between me and writing time. Luckily I had written this out the same night I last uploaded so you all don't have to wait even longer!**

**Also, to "Iamaguestsoyeah," I couldn't tell if you were being serious or sarcastic about telling me that I suck, so how about you get an account to PM me so we can talk, yeah? Thanks so much, love.**

**Thanks so much to all of you out there who put up with me and my lack of uploading! I'm trying to keep this kind of timely, but that hasn't really been working! But I'm still trying!**

**Positive reviews are appreciated, but not needed for uploads!**

**MASSIVE THANK YOU! ~~Coco**

CHAPTER 7: Dinner for Two

-Jerome's POV—

Okay, I need to do something that Trix would love…something over-the-top, yet not… "FABIAN!" I screamed from my room. Less than a minute later Fabian, loyal puppy that he is, came running in. "What's up? What do you need?" I took a look at him and said, "I need your help with something…I'm needing help setting up me and Trixie for Prom." Fabian looked at me, shocked, and said, "You…and Patricia…okay…what do you want to do?"

So we got to work on my plan.

I have to remember to thank Nina if this works…

-Later that evening-

**Patricia's POV**

Trudy called everyone down to dinner, but I was the only one of the girls upstairs. I made my way downstairs to the dining room, and was surprised at the rose petals lining the way to the dining room from the stairs. I looked around for any hidden cameras or practical jokes before following the path to the dining room, which was empty save for Jerome, who was sitting at the head of the table. He looked up at me and I started to melt a little on the inside.

"Hey Trixie Pixie."

…and those three words turned me into a metaphorical pile of goo.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"They all decided that it was so nice out that they wanted to eat outside tonight."

I looked out the window to see pouring rain.

"Okay, what's really going on here, J?" I figured I'd call him by his old nickname since he called me by mine. He smiled when he heard me call him J…_man, how I missed that smile…No! Bad Patricia! He hurt you! Don't do this to yourself!_

"I asked the rest of the house to eat elsewhere tonight because I wanted to do something special for you…"

-Jerome's POV—

"I asked the rest of the house to eat elsewhere tonight because I wanted to do something special for you…" I stood up and moved toward her, and when I reached her side, I got down on one knee.

She had to sit down once she saw that…I went on with what I was saying, since I was on a roll.

"I asked them to do this for me because I screwed up badly, Trix. I messed **_us_** up. And I am definitely the one at fault. I loved that night on the beach. It was the best night of my life, the best moment of my life. And it was only that special because you were there with me. I meant it that night when I told you that I love you. I still do love you, and I want to prove that to you. I know it will take me forever to gain your trust back, but I will do whatever it takes to get my Trixie Pixie back…I think the best way to start to get back to **_us_** is, well, will you go to prom with me, Trixie?"

She just looked at me, tears streaming down her face, before sliding off her chair onto her knees so that she was level with me on the floor. She grabbed my face and kissed me long and hard before pulling back to say, "Yes, J." and kissing me some more.

_I definitely have to thank Nina later._


End file.
